The Eye Collector
by Video Dame
Summary: Gilbert gets lost in the woods in a rain storm when trying to avoid sidewalk traffic. Upon finding a lone cabin, he meets its owner, Matthew, and is glad to find a place to stay for the night. For now.


**WARNINGS: Use of "date-rape" drug, but not for the use of rape. Also contains mild gore.**

**No Beta  
**

**WORK IN PROGRESS**

* * *

_"Got a secret, can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save?_

_Got a locket, in your pocket,_

_Takin' this one to the grave."_

* * *

"Stupid rain."

Gilbert had been fast walking through the woods to avoid the shuffling people on the streets. Though, once it started to rain heavily, he had lost his way and was now getting frustrated.

"Stupid rain. Stupid woods. Stupid city. Stupid, stupid stupid!" The albino growled, trying again to look around through the thick rainfall. Through the fog, he could spot the silhouette of what could be a cabin. Humming with curiosity, he makes his way to said cabin.

"I didn't think anyone lived out here," he mumbles to himself, walking faster when the cabin became more clear. Marching up to the front door, careful not to slip on the wet wooden steps, he knocks a few times. "Hello? Is anyone home?" He calls out, trying to get his voice to he heard over the rain. It was a few moments before he heard soft shuffling and a distant voice of 'one minute!'. The door opened and Gilbert was blinded momentarily by the sudden light after being out in the dark for so long.

"Oh, sir, you look soaked! What are you doing out here?" Asked a worried looking blonde man. His hair went down in soft curls to around his chin, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of a purple and blue hue.

"I got lost...trying to avoid traffic." Gilbert said, blinking his eyes to adjust to the light.

The man smiled, "Well, quick, come on in. We need to dry you up."

Gilbert nodded, stepping inside and politely taking off his shoes to avoid getting mud on the carpet. As the man left to, most likely, get towels, Gilbert took the time to enjoy the warm air. It was much nicer than outside. Though, he was still chilled from his wet clothes.

"I really don't want to strip in a unknown place…" He says to himself, biting his lip.

The man returned with a couple of towels in his hand, humming softly. "So, whats your name, stranger?"

Gilbert rocks on his heels a bit, taking the towel that was offered and wrapping it around his shoulders. "I'm Gilbert. And you?"

"I'm Matthew. Its nice to meet you." The man named Matthew said cheerfully, setting an extra towel down on the couch for the other to sit. "Here, have a seat. Would you like some water?"

Gilbert said as the other said and sat down on the towel. "Actually, uh, do you have anything...alcoholic?" He asked with slight hesitation.

Matthew takes a moment to think. "Well, I have red wine, if that's okay?"

Nodding, Gilbert grins. "Yeah, yeah that's fine." Leaning back, he watched the boy leave into the kitchen. He crosses his legs and takes a deep breath, turning his head to look out the window. Listening to the sound of Matthew whistling in the other room, he smiles lightly at the relaxing atmosphere. There was a slight feeling of...something, gnawing at him, but he choose to ignore it in favor of trying to keep warm.

He turned his attention back to Matthew as the man walked into the room again, two glasses of wine in his hands. Gilbert reached a hand out from the towel to take it, giving a small 'thank you' as he did so. He takes a small sip, making a small grunt of dislike as he did so.

This made Matthew frown a bit. "Is it okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, its fine." Gilbert says after swallowing. "I'm just used to beer, is all."

Matthew chuckles softly, taking a sip of the wine as well. "Suit yourself. So, tell me a little about yourself?"

Gilbert takes a moment to think, before grinning at the man. "Well, I'm twenty four years old, I have a younger brother who should be going to college, I live alone up town, and I currently work as an assistant soccer coach."

Leaning back, Matthew spoke, "Well, I'm twenty one, I have an older brother who just got married, I work as an independent author, and I recently got into a break up."

Gilbert frowns, almost pouting. "Aw, well that's too bad. You're so nice."

"Don't worry, I don't feel too bad about it," Matthew smiles, "besides, I feel like a little part of them will never leave."

That made Gilbert raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing."

After about twenty minutes of small talk and waiting for his clothes to dry, Gilbert started to feel a little dizzy. "Uh...hey, what's in this wine? I've barely had one glass and I already feel like I'm going to pass out.

Matthew didn't say anything, he only crossed his legs and set his glass down, staring that the swaying albino.

Gilbert started to worry greatly, and that feeling that he had earlier was growing fast. Pressing a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes, he tried to keep his balance while sitting on the couch. With no luck, he drops the almost empty glass of wine onto the floor, coughing a bit as he finally falls to his side, fading slowly to unconsciousness.

Gilbert awoke to the sound of smaller pieces of metal against metal, taking note of his location change. The room was lit mostly with candles and one bright lamp that sat next to a table next to him. He turned his attention to the source of the noise to see Matthew, standing at a metal table with a white smock on, decorated with deep brown stains.

"I...Uh...Matt…? Whats going on?"

Matthew turns around, his mouth turning upward in a smile. "Ah, you're awake. Have a nice nap?" As he turned around fully, Gilbert's heart started to beat more as he saw the glint of some sharp instruments and what looked like...spoons?

"Yeah, er…" Gilbert mumbled, trying to sit more more, but was firmly pushed back by straps that held him in place. Biting his lip, he starts to shake lightly in fear. "S-Seriously," he stutters out, "what's going on?"

Sighing lightly, Matthew sets down what he was holding and makes his way over to Gilbert, taking his chin with his thumb and pointer finger to lift his head up.

"Listen, Gilbert. I have this weird hobby...and it's collecting nicely colored eyes. Real, human, eyes."

Swallowing hard, Gilbert tries to maintain eye contact with the other. "But, but...but why?" He asks with all honesty.

Matthew shrugs, pulling his hand away from the others chin to wrap another strap around the others forehead and tighten it. "Well, for one, I'm in love with the way eye color looks. Everyone I've met had such gorgeous eye colors." Turning away, he heads to a shelf above the table that was aligned with jars of human eyes. Pointing to one, he spoke again,

"My brother, who had the brightest of blues I had ever seen," he takes another step, pointing to the jar next to it, "a Russian co-worker, who had only the rarest of violets," another step, "a Frenchman, with deep blue eyes as beautiful as his personality. Truly, he'll be the only one that I'll miss." He takes down an empty jar filled with the same liquid as the others, and stares at it's blank label. "And now, I have an albino's red eyes. Quite a catch, wouldn't you say?"

Gilbert was in full panic at this time, trying his best to try and wiggle out of the straps. "Please, please don't do this! Don't, don't!"

The blonde man took out a lighter and one of the spoons, rotating the spoon around the flame a few times to heat it up. "Scream all you'd like, I won't change my mind and there's no one in these woods who can hear." He sets the lighter down and makes his way over to the struggling albino. "Now hold still, and I might not kill you afterwards."

Positioning the lamp to shine on Gilbert's face, Matthew holds the man's eyelid up, and plunges the spoon in.

Gilbert screamed.

* * *

_"If I show you,_

_Then I know you won't tell what I said._

_'Cause two can keep a secret,_

_If one of them is dead."_

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
